


Jejune

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Gen, Military, Supernatural/Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught by the SGC, their lifes are in SG-1's hands now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jejune

The first thing that they noticed about the two men sitting across from them was the small differences that they had to each other. It was hard to believe that they were brothers.

" So you mean to tell me that E. T is real," the blond said with a snort, and was shortly thereafter kicked.

"Not so much ET, think more like Invasion of the Body Snatchers, kinda deal. They aren't friendly aliens."

"Yeah, of course, because nothing can ever be easy and simple."

"Dean please just-"

"Oh, stuff it Sammy, they tazered us with whatever the fuck that thing was, then dragged us around in that smelly van the rest of the day, keeping us away from the-"

"DEAN!" The youngest shouted leaving the team and Dean in complete silence. It was the most the boys had spoken all day since SG1 had stumbled onto them.

"Yes there are alien, its a lot more believable than demons and ghosts,"

"WOOOO now, we can prove that they are real, hell you dealt with them earlier to day, so what makes you think you can take the high ground." Dean asked with a grunt as he looked them over, and Sam wished he wasn't cuffed to a table so he could slap his brother up side the head.

"Look, we don't want to cause any trouble, we are just on a road trip-"

"Now, we all know that isn't the truth there Sam," the oldest man in the room finally spoke up and both brothers looked at him. He oozed demanded for respect and both brothers knew a military man when they say one, another thing they could thank John Winchester for.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked and Sam could tell that his brother felt like they had their backs against a wall, it was never ended well when Dean felt like that.

"Well for one thing I know you father, good man, worked with him a few times. I also know that he disappeared years ago, dropping off the face of the planet somehow, his two sons going with him; his wife dead in a house fire. I also know that you both have a few strikes against your sheets. Not to mention that Dean here is suppose to be dead."

Both of the boys were left silent after that moment of sharing and caring. They slowly turned to each other, their eyes meeting and having a conversation, a moment later both of them shrugging before turning back to the small group facing them.

"Okay, so yeah we have a little bit of explaining, but at the moment I think you should know that what you were tracking today wasn't a little green man or whatever you think it was. It was a pissed off spirit," Sam said taking the lead as Dean leaned back watching the others as his brother worked on the talking deal.

"A spirit you say, and just how is one suppose to deal with them," both of the brothers sighed and settled in for a long talk.

It was hours before SG1 came out of the interview room and went up to the General's office.

"So, what have you gotten from them."

"I believe they are what the Taur'i called mentally ill." Teal'c said and the general watched as the others nodded their agreement.

FIN


End file.
